


Picture received

by Scandein



Series: Pictures [1]
Category: Century 19XX
Genre: (Kind of- Not really), Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Dick Pics, M/M, Masturbation, Pron video (only audio but still), This is for me shuddup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandein/pseuds/Scandein
Summary: Joki is just chilling when he receives some interesting pictures from his “rival”
Relationships: Joki Akayuki/Rei von drach
Series: Pictures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982731
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Picture received

**Author's Note:**

> Joki and Rei have seen each other form time to time in the halls. They’re most known for being a pain in the ass towards each other , doesn’t mean that the two aren’t in reality secretly finding the other attractive... just that they find it out in the most awkward way possible

It was a late evening (more exactly 3 a.m), Joki found himself just lounging himself on his bed scrolling through social media’s trying to find something interesting to keep his mind occupied. His finger stopped scrolling when a notification popped up on the upper top of the screen. 

Cherryhunkdouche(Rei): -image attached-

It was from Rei, with an image attached to it as well it would seem.

He pulled up the message as he almost choked on his saliva when seeing what it was.

At first Joki’s first reaction were to throw the phone onto his bed facing downwards, but he damn knew that all that would happen was that he would get too curious about it either way. His face felt red as he had turned his head away, mouth buried in the base of his hand, occasionally shifting his gaze to the phone.

It might’ve been a mistake. Fuck who was he kidding, he doesn’t have the amount of self control nor the will to not look. He carefully opened the app again and there it was again.

A dick. A beautiful dick, artfully lit, proudly erect, surrounded by neatly trimmed pubic hair, but a dick nonetheless.

His cheeks stayed a deep shade of red as another picture was soon after sent as well. The thumbnail was blurred, meaning that he would have to click the message in order to the image. In other words- it would be entirely his fault now of seeing the image and nobody else’s. He pondered the question long and well, pulling his head back to click with his tongue for a moment whilst idly tapping on the backside of the phone. “Fuck.” He sighed as his eyes glanced down with bottom lip between his teeth.

It could’ve been that he accidentally sent the pictures, that was a possibility.

Sure, he had been friends with Rei for a while. Wrong wording- Acquaintances who saw each other from time to time in the halls, maybe he thought that in order to try justifying he’s creeping dirty thoughts. Though he would lie if he said that he didn’t find the other attractive, no he wasn’t denying the fact truly that that guy was hot.

The guy was not shy when it came to sharing photos after his workouts that’s for sure. He took a quick deep breath before quickly exhaling through his nose like he did when he knew he was about to do something he would regret later. “Whoops—“ he chooed before stopping mid through.

If the picture prior didn’t have him hot and bothered then this one sure did. Attached was a picture, this time of Rei’s hand gripping his cock, as if he was mid-stroke. Joki’s eyes widened at the photo, thinking about what Rei would look like while masturbating. He only managed to cut himself out of his dirty thoughts as he quickly closed out of the picture and began typing.

Me: the fuck? Are you drunk or somthing?

As soon as he sent the message another buzz was heard from his phone. It was a video. He felt concerned of what it could be thinking back on the prior photo’s he had been sent. His thumb idly hovered over the play button. Did he want to find out what it could be? He felt dirty doing this but...he had given the other enough time to delete the photos in his opinion.

He pressed play. What appeared was a black screen as a matter or fact. Joki frowned as when the video played he didn’t hear anything for a start, he put the phone up to his ear listening tentatively. He bet it was just some dumb prank or so-

“Ah..Fuck....I want him so badly”

His body went rigid when a husky voice seemed to breathe straight to his ear, instead of pulling away instinctively he sat frozen in place. He sounded as if out of breath, he didn’t have to ponder why for long. He could imagine the other laying in bed, hand wrapped around his cock to which from the pictures - his dick was even bigger than Joki could have imagined. Sure he’d only ever seen his own and a few other ones hard, but he could tell that Rei was… Proportional.

“I wanna fuck you so badly...” He held his breath as he gripped himself through his pants, mesmerized by the thought of how Rei’s muscles flexed as his hips rose up from the bed. "Watch him claw the sheets and beg me to fuck him deeper, harder."

Joki choked back a whine and pushed ‘Pause’ on the video to collect himself. And not cum in his underwear just from thinking about the possibility of Rei wanting to fuck him into a mattress. He didn’t even get why he was getting riled up, the biggest possible explanation was that he sent this to the wrong person and that was that. That didn’t justify how he continued watching the video though.

“Fuck me..” he groaned as he was slowly sliding a hand into his pants. He couldn’t remember the last time he was so hard. he ran his fingers through his pubes. Joki pushed ‘Play’ again, but kept his touches light to keep from coming too soon.

“Fuck and seeing he’s face while taking me like a dirty boy” he didn’t regret he did, though he had to squeeze the base of his cock roughly to keep it in. Rei, Rei calling him a ‘dirty boy’ in that dark tone, low and rumbling, did something to him which he didn’t even know was possible. Sure he’d fantasized about being fucked, but his lack of experience kept him from thinking of creative things. "And damn, he'd look even more amazing covered in my cum and hickeys."

“Rei...” he mumbled, a jealousy pooling in his belly. Whoever Rei wanted this badly better appreciate it, because damnit, Joki hated to admit that he wanted that. To learn how to suck Rei off, feel his cum on his face, have his neck adorned with dark hickeys.

" I Bet he'd be so fucking tight, but then again, I'm a lot to handle." Rei’s silent growl made him whine again, ignoring to be jealous as his fingers went further down. It was only logical, he didn’t want to orgasm too soon, and fingering himself always gave him more respite than jerking it. It had nothing to do with Rei words. "I'd fucking love to slowly finger him open or eat him out, though, until he's a mess only I get to see... A dirty boy just for me."

He could feel Rei starring into him with his golden eyes, even if the screen was fully black he knew it was there. He heard a groan to which he assumed that the other had come undone to which all sound then cut out. Leaving Joki in his room alone. There was a silence, the good choice would’ve been to just go to bed but instead his finger just moved to put the video on repeat. Grabbing lube as he did so.

“I’m...” Joki’s breath hitched on the word as he rolled over on his stomach, phone playing the video on repeat next to the pillows. He squeezed lube onto his fingers and buried his face in those pillows, feeling as if he was burning up as he groaned. “such a dirty boy”

He didn’t know why he was like this, why he wanted Rei to call him every word in the book. It took him some time to get his breathing steady again. ‘deeper, harder’. He groaned, all shame of doing this having left his body years ago by now. He might be flushed from shame and embarrassment, but it also turned him on to be doing something so wrong.

“A dirty boy just for me." The words repeated in his mind, along with Rei’s moans and groans, the slick sound of him fucking his own fist. Pushed him further and further down a pit of desire.

“Wanna be yours, Rei, your dirty boy ” Joki rambled, his moans choked as he came without even touching his dick. He shook from it, forced himself to keep rubbing over his prostate until it got too painful and his wrist cramped. He was somehow both stiff and jelly-like as he pulled out, all but collapsing into the pool of semen.

Joki allowed himself to just lay therefor a short while, but as he was drifting off to sleep, he heard Rei’s voice again. Without saying a thing he slapped the pause button on the video. 

...

“...I’m the worst.” He leant back his head in shame, a dark blush burning on his cheeks. Sure, that had been the best orgasm ever, but he’d still gotten off to a video Rei didn’t mean for him to see. Joki felt his stomach clench as he pulled up their chat conversation again, he might be a horrible person, but he was going to take responsibility. crush or not, he’d made a choice. And he was going to stand by it. He wasn’t that much of an asshole.

He rewrote the texts a couple of times before finally sending them off, not giving it a second thought. After he pressed send he threw the phone away on the bed, trying to sleep through avoiding the impending doom of the reply.

Me: hey don’t know if you meant to send that to me  
Me: sorry I watched it.

—-

Rei blinked owlishly as he pushed himself up on his elbows with a groan, his ponytail out so that his red hair fell down freely down his face. He rubbed his face with a deep sigh. He was happy to see not another person being in his bed from the party.

He propped himself up slightly reaching for his phone as a memory made Rei pause, then run cold and snatch the device up, feeling it vibrate. He had sent it all last night hadn’t he? He had gotten super drunk and horny and decided to record himself whilst jerking off to the thought of Joki watching him. Drunk or not, that was not good. It was a dickhead move in highest class, surely super-effective at ruining their rivalry, their friendship.

He mumbled under his breath ‘fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-“ He could see that Joki had replied, and though Rei cursed and felt sick with guilt, he forced himself to open the message. He had been a numb ass and needed to apoligi-

Foxprick (Joki): hey don’t know if you meant to send that to me  
Foxprick (Joki): sorry I watched it.

Rei froze up, re-reading the words over and over, until they sank in. Joki had watched the video. He’d realized Rei was talking about someone, a man. He’d watched a video of his friend- rival jerking off, you didn’t just do that if you weren’t at least curious. Or better.

It dawned on Rei that Joki hadn’t mocked him in the message at all- if he had been disgusted then he surely wouldn’t- he was definitely not the guy to apologize either. If not-

He hesitates- It took him a while, but then Rei carefully typed out his reply. There was a skewed possibility that Joki had in-fact maybe. He had to know if he had a chance. And fuck everything if he wasn’t desperate for it.

Me: meet me by my dorm tomorrow and I’ll tell you who that video was about.


End file.
